Teenage Love at Ocean Avenue Boarding School
by minakurata-chan
Summary: Sakura H. is a new student at OABS she meets alot of people there. And one of them is Sasuke uchiha but what he and she don't know is that they are starting to fall for one another to make things wackier they share the same room with u guessedit narutogan
1. The Meeting

**Teenage Love at Ocean Avenue High**

**Mina**:Hey guys this is my First High School Naruto FanFic this story is Sasuke and Sakura Hinata/Naruto Neji/Tenten and some OOCs you didn't think it was just normal couples did you well this is the only time me writing will be like this from now on it is going to be like. Please R&R I hope you enjoy it

* * *

_Mina:Hello there _

_Sakura:Nice to meet you_

_ Sasuke:"hn"_

_Hinata:H-Hello._

_Tenten: Moshi Moshi_

_ Naruto:Hi MINA-chan _

_Ino:Great another one.  
Shika:Helllo troublesome Mina _

_Garra+Temari+Kankouro:howdy do _

_Neji:um...hi?!?!?!?!who are you?  
_

_Mina:Wow there are so many of you and Neji to answer you question I am Mina the author of this story _

_Naruto:And you still haven't met all of them_

_ Mina:What?  
_

_Sakura:Yeah there is still a whole bunch of people _

_Mina:Sakura how would you know you haven't even been to this school _

_Sakura:What _

_Everybody else:WHAT _

_Mina:Well um (runs behind Sasuke) save me _

_Sasuke:(throws darts at mina)  
_

_Mina:Just wait you'll understand once you read the story okay_

_Mina:I own Naruto just wanted to let you know _

_Sakura:No you don't Viz and it's producers do_

_ Mina:I have dreams ya know_

_ Naruto:Ha you don't own Naruto cause I do _

_Mina:Just because the show was named after you doesn't mean the show is your gosh you are a dobe_

_ Sasuke:Hey that's my word _

_Mina:DOBE DOBE DOBE what are you gonna do now Kiss Me S_

_akura:That's it(slaps mina in the face really really HARD)  
SasukexSakura:We belong only together _

_Mina:Not unless I say so cause this is my story and I can do whatever I want _

_Sasuke: No you can't this is a SasxSak story _

_Mina:Yes, indeed it is but to go threw love there are many many obstacles you must face aren't i evil mwahahhahahahahahahahhah _

_Mina:I think we have been talking way to much now so on with the story I don't own Naruto but I do own my madeup characters and this story!!!!!!!1 And so you can't sue me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

Chapter One The meeting

Flashback At the Airport

"Mom do I have to?"

"Sakura we already went through this I said yes so that's that!!"

"Mom but I don't want to go I already have friends my life here is great please don't make me go to a boarding school.PLEASE" I said in tears

"Sakura, honey I know that you don't want to go but it's the best I think it's time that you moved on ever since that incident occured last year you haven't been acting like yourself at all even your friends noticed the whole town noticed."Sakura's mother said calmly

'Mom I am begging you I can recover here just give me time that's all I ask."

"Sakura at first I didn't want to believe your father that we should send you to a boarding school so you could recover but after seeing the way you act it just hurts me seeing you in so much pain so this is my desiscion whether you like it or not and this is FINAL!!!!!!!!!!!

"Flight 14 to America Flight 14 to America taking off in 6 minutes, all passengers report to gate 14."

"MOM I HATE YOU AND DAD I WISH YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS TO ME I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU." Sakura screamed with tears strolling down her face walking towards gate 14. "I mean it"

"Flight 14 to America Flight 14 to America taking off in 5 minutes, all passengers report to gate 14."

"Please Sakura you will thank me just wait you will understand soon enough."

End of Flashback

"We will be arriving at San Diego, California America in 3 minutes"

"I repeat we will be arriving at San, Diego California in 3 minutes"

Great just 3 more minutes until my nightmare becomes a reality. Until just recently I was just an average 15 year old girl I had friends, I am rich, People say I am gorgeous so there's alot to me. But then one day disaster struck in Kohana Village that put me in so much pain. My parents thought it would be a great idea if I attended a boarding school for a while but as you can see I didn't want to but in the end I was forced to...

"We are landing in San Diego California."

"I repeat we are landing in San Diego California."

So this is the beautiful place called San Diego, California, I thought to myself. It was wonderful place the ocean the sea breeze, the stores, so many people it was great. Maybe my parents were right maybe I could learn to like this place just maybe...

"Hey Miss. you look lost do you need some help?" a mysterious person asked

"Ummm..yes I do would you happen to know where Ocean Avenue Boarding School for Boys and Girls is?"

"Why yes I attend there myself by the way my name Derek nice to meet ya."

"Yes Moshi Moshi nice to meet you to my name is Sakura."

"Wow your beautiful and japaneese is there anything more to you?" Derek asked

"Please I hate it when people are only interested in me for my looks, can you just please show me the way." Sakura said doubtfully

"Oh yes follow me."

We started walking for and then it seemed like hours had gone by.Right now they were in an alley.(mina:yes by the way there are alleys they are scary)

"Do you really know where were going Derek."

"SHUTUP, and no were not going to that stupid school." Derek said evilly

"What do you mean you said you would show me." Sakura said

"You really need to learn you can't just trust somebody you don't know you can get hurt." Derek said evily.

And when he said that he shoved her against the wall holding her wrist tight.

"Let go of me Derek." Sakura said trying to shove him away.

"What if I don't want to."

"Then all scream."

"No one wil here you Sakura it's no use."

Derek started kissing her on the neck and moved up towards her lips.Tears started rushing from Sakura's face I can't belive this I just got here from Japan and already something bad happened please sombody help me somebody help me please."

"I told you it's no use."

Dereks handed went down Sakura's shorts and were going to slip down to her...

"BAMMMMMM." Somebody had punched Derek on the back

"WHAT THE."

He shoved Sakura to the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are."

"That is not important for such a low life to know." The mystery guy said

"Your gonna pay." Derek exclaimed.

Derek threw punches at the guy. But the guy dodged like nothing.

"I've had enough of you." Mystery guy said

He threw a punch at his stomach and beat him to the ground.

"If I ever see the likes of you again you will pay." Mystery guy said

He walked over to where Sakura was.Sakura was afraid of him she thought he was going to do something to her.

"It's okay I won't hurt you." The guy whispered

"A-Ariagtou."Sakura said with tears strolling down her face.

"Why were you with this guy in the first place?" He asked

"I-I am...attending... Ocean Avenue Boarding School he said he would show me the way but instead...he...he...he." She couldn't talk anymore she just cried and cried and cried

"It's okay you don't have to talk anymore."The guy said while wiping a tear off her face.So the guy picked her up(bridal style) and started walking out of the alley.

"OWWW, what was that for." Sakura opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't in the alley or with that guy anymore she was in a bed. She saw a woman walking around so she decided to ask her.

"Um...excuse me Miss.Nurse can you tell me where I am?" She asked

"Oh yes you are at the nurses office." The woman said

"Um...which one." Sakura asked

"Oh you are at the Ocean Avenue Boarding School Nurses office." The nurse said

"Oh yes my name is Anko I am the nurse here."

"Oh hello Anko-chan you are japanese to right."Sakura asked

"Yes, yes I am. The Nurse named anko replied.

Sakura decided to ask."Umm...Anko can you tell me the name of the guy who brought me here?"

"Oh yes Sasuke Uchiha...funny fellow I have never seened him so concered about any girl I mean any girl in my whole entire life working here,he said that you were attending this school so he brought you here, he actually stayed by your side the whole time until just a few moments ago he left."Anko said while chuckling

"Sasuke Uchiha saved me..."

Mina:(Yes I know that this chapter was short but chapter 2-8 are already made and ther 2000-3000 words)So how was that for my first High School Fic I know this is much SasxSaku but there will be alot in the future chapters by the way if I get a few reviews I'll update tommorrow I already have 4 chappies so now it's just all up to you to review if you review all update deal. This chapter wasn't the greatest I know but I will show you better so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

SasxNejixSakuraxTentenxHinaxNarutoxInoxShika:PLEASE REVIEW DON'T YOU WANNA FIND OUT WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Preview for Next Chappie**

Sakura:So this must be room 204

SFX: Knock Knock

Voice in Background: HOLD UP I AM COMING

Sakura:Okay

????:Hello

Sakura:Umm hi I'm Sakura your new roomate

????:YOU

Mina:Doesn't that interest you

Sakura:So review

Hinata:Until next time

Naruto:This is Teenage Love at Ocean Avenue High

Mina: Ja ne

* * *

Some Piece of Information

Ps. Please bare with me I accidentally deleted one of my programs with spellcheck so I have to use notepad and notepad doesn't come with spell check or grammar so please don't be so critical on that kinda stuff but I except them also anomynous reviews excepted to so BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mina


	2. My Crazy First Day Part I

Previous Chapter

"Oh yes Sasuke Uchiha...funny fellow I have never seen him so concerned about any girl I mean any girl in my whole entire life working here. He said that you were attending this school so he brought you here. He actually stayed by your side the whole time, until just a few moments ago he left. "Anko said while chuckling.

"Sasuke Uchiha saved me..."

* * *

Mina: Hey guys well I know my first chapter wasn't that great but this chapter will be better okay I promise you just watch I mean read. Well okay this 2nd chapter is one of the longest ones I have written so this chappie is all for you fan fiction readers okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Mina: ha I told you

Sasuke :" hn"

Sakura : What the heck is "hn" suppose to me

Sasuke : You'll never know

Sakura : You wanna bet

Sasuke : "hn"

Sakura: Stop that Sasuke: "hn"

Sakura: stop

Sauke : "hn"

Hinata : Will you two just SHUTUP

Sasuke and Sakura: HINATA YOU JUST SPOKE YOUR MIND OUT!!!!!

Naruto: Yeah go Hinata

Hinata: T-thank you Naruto

Naruto: blush

Hinata : blush

Mina: Well okay I think that's enough talking now on with the story

Ino: SHIKA-KUN

Mina: I SAID ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino : Someone's time of the month is here

Mina: Ino SHUTUP

Ino: hah

Mina: slaps Ino FINALLY NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

****

**Chapter 2**

**My Crazy First Day I**

"Sasuke Uchiha saved me……………… who is he???????

Anko just fell anime style "Sasuke well, Sasuke is considered popular by all the girls and guys here at Ocean Avenue but the thing is he never really talks much, well unless you count his friends. So if Sasuke talks to anyone but his friends you could consider yourself lucky.

"Anko-chan I really don't understand, how can the students respect him if he only shuns them away?" Sakura asked innocently.

"You know what Sakura you'll just have to find out yourself." Anko-chan said in a chuckle.

"Doushite?" Sakura asked

"Just wait and see." Anko replied

"….?"

"Hmm for someone who was hurt you sure do heal pretty fast."

"Oh yes my mother says the same thing she says it's my lively spirit that makes me heal really fast." Sakura responded cheerfully.

"Well since your feeling a whole lot better why don't you go visit the principles office."

"WHAT, WHAT DID I DO?" Sakura asked panically (panically isn't a word but I couldn't think of anything)

Anko laughed , " You haven't done anything wrong it's just that you need to get your class schedule and your board room number."

Sakura sweat dropped , " Oh sorry for over reacting," She replied

"It's okay."

"Well just get dressed now you don't wanna leave looking like that now do you the bathroom is right there so go ahead and change." Anko replied while giving Sakura her bag.(Just pretend Sakura had her luggage bag of clothes)

Sakura went inside the bathroom, turned on the lights and looked in the mirror.  
Sakura looked at herself. She was a complete mess. Her hair was frizzy. Her shirt had dirt stains all over it and her body was all bruised. No wonder I was feeling a lot of pain earlier. She thought to herself. Well I guess I should change.

Sakura looked inside her bag and decided to where a short pink dress with cherry blossoms on it. A white choker with a cherry blossom as a pendent. She brushed her long hair and let it loose. Found some white sandals and put them on.

There I thought to myself now I look suitable to walk in public. I never really do care about my looks but since I looked like a total mess earlier I usually don't care about what people think of me but I don't want to look like a total slob.

So with that she left the picked up her dirty clothes but it in her duffle bag and walked out of the restroom.

"Wow Sakura you look great." Anko said grinning(no this is not a Yuri)

"You think so." Sakura responded

"Yes I may no longer be a teenager but that outfit matched your cute pink hair and eyes." Anko complimented

"Thanks Anko-chan." Sakura said cheerfully

"By the way so you won't have to ask the principals office is to the right and 3 doors down on the left side of the wall."

"Arigatou."

"Your welcome, now get going you don't want to be late on your first day of school now do you.

"No I don't well all see you around."

"Yes I'll see you around to."

So with that Sakura walked out of the Anko's office and started to look for the office.

Wow this place is huge . I thought to myself. I looked side to side why didn't anko-chan just show me the way it's gonna be forever before I find the principles office. This is so gonna be a long day…..

**"Then why don't you get somebody to help you"**

"Who are you?"

**"Well duh I'm you, but just the inner part of you."**

"I never knew I had an inner."

**"Well now you do."**

**"I decide to show up because I was bored and wanted to see if your life has gotten any more exciting."**

"Well it hasn't"

**"Hey I have an idea ask a cute guy to show you around."**

"What if I don't want to?"

"**Of course you do I am your inner I know everything that's going on in your head."**

"Can you just go away."

**"No I can't because I am you………..I'll come back later."**

"Are you still there hello Inner."

Guess not

EEEK!!!!!!!!!

Some guy with blonde hair and blue eyes had his hand in front of my face.

"Hey there's no need to scream you just seemed so out of it so I started to wave my hand in front of your face that's all." The blonder hair guy with whiskers said

"Oh, well please don't do that again."

"Oh yeah hi my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki nice to meet you oh yeah RAMEN IS THE BESTEST!!!!!!!!!!!

Funny guy he seems harmless so what the heck I thought to myself

"Um Moshi Moshi my name is Sakura Haruno I'm the new transfer student from Tokyo, Japan.

"So you must be the new student Kakashi-Sensei was talking about very interseting." The guy known as Naruto said.

"hmm….who is this Kakashi-sensei" Sakura asked.

"Oh well Kakashi-sensei is our perverted principle." Naruto said in a chuckle.

"The principle?, Is there anyway you can show me there please." Sakura said with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure what kind of a person do you think I would be if I didn't help a new student out."

"Ummm……a very mean person." Sakura laughed

"Yup-yup-yup but I'm not now am I?"

"Nope nowhere near being mean."

"Arigatou." Sakura replied.

"No need to say thanks just helping out."

"T-thank you."(Hey guys I know this sounds very ooc but just keep on reading you'll understand later.)

I feel like I'm blushing "Well that's because you are." Inner Sakura said.

"Please go away."

"Fine but all come back."

"Sakura hello, Sakura hello were here." Naruto started saying.

"Oh…sorry Naruto I was kinda spacing out that's all. "Sakura said

"Um well this is Kakashi's the perverted principals office." Naruto said

"Well Arigatou Naruto." Sakura said shyly(I know this is not a naruto and sakura fan fiction but how would you react if some cute guy showed you around school you would be blushing right?)

"Well Sakura all see you around school ." Naruto said waving as he was leaving the oppisate direction.

"Yes all see you around."Sakura waved back

Sakura saw the boy known as Naruto disappear appear in the crowd and went his own way. Well here goes nothing Sakura told herself. She turned the knob of the door and found a man with gray hair and a mask covering his face except his left eye. He seemed to be reading a book.

"Umm…excuse my Mr.Kakashi I'm the new student from Tokyo, Japan so I will be needing my class schedule and board room number." Sakura said caution

The man looked up from his book and smiled at Sakura.

Kakashi spoke,"Oh hello there Miss. Sakura Haruno and welcome to Ocean Avenue Boarding School for boys and girls." I am Kakashi your new principle. But Sakura please call me Kakashi or just Kakashi-sensei. Because Mr.Kakashi sounds a little to formal.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei."Sakura responded

"Thank you Sakura."Kakashi said

"Well okay before I give you your schedule and board room number I must tell you the rules that are in this school he handed Sakura a paper that said :

No killing No bullying You are allowed to where out of dress code on Saturdays and Sundays You must ask to leave school grounds And have fun.  
And leave Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise book alone

"Umm…..I accept these rules." Sakura said "Good I'm glad you excepted well here is your board room number and your class schedule by the way there is school on Saturday but can do whatever you want on Sundays. School starts at 8:30 and ends at 4:45 Kakashi said while handing Sakura her papers her board room number said 204 and her squealed said:

**1st period Language Arts-Kakashi 8:30-9:50**

**2nd period Chemistry: Itachi Uchiha 10:00-11:15**

**3rd period History : Tsunde11:20-1:05**

**Lunch 1:05-12.15**

**4th period: Gym: Gai 12:20-1:50**

**5th period : Study Hall 1:55-2:55**

**6th period:3:00-3:45 Art Kureni**

**7th period: 3:50-4:45 Math**

"Well thank you for taking the time to coming to the principles office now out you go Sakura." Kakashi said while shoving Sakura out of the room.

"Hey can you at least show me around." Sakura asked "No can do kiddo I have to finish reading my book to find out what's going to happen next" Kakshi said while closing the door.  
" Kakashi -sensei please." Sakura cried out "Your old enough, make friends, be a teenager, ask around ,get better at your social skills." And with that Kakashi slamed the door and alls you could hear in the background was him giggling.

Sakura sighed and started to heading towards the dormitory looking for room 204. Room 204, 198,199, 200, 201, 202 , 203 , Here is it room 204.Yes I found it Sakura started thinking in her head. So she decided to knock on the door.

SFX: Knock Knock

: HOLD UP I AM COMING

Okay. Sakura responded SFX: Door Opens

????:Hello "Umm hi I'm Sakura your new roommate". She said.

"YOU." The girl with brown buns said.

"Oh my god Tenten is that you?" Sakura asked "So you do remember Sakura how are you doing."Tenten said hugging Sakura "I can't believe your going to this boarding school I remember you said you were moving to the states but I didn't know you meant here."Sakura said "Yup Ocean Avenue Boarding School it's a cool place ."Tenten said "This is so cool that were living together just wait till you meet everybody else." Tenten said enthusiastically.  
"What do you mean just wait till we meet everybody else I thought it was just me and you?" Sakura asked "No, well since you know Kakashi-sensei is a perverted principle he wanted the students to sleep with the opposite gender in the same room a maximum of 11 people can like in each room." Tenten said

"Umm I would like to no more about this but can I come inside my stuff is getting pretty heavy." Sakura said "Oh yes, sorry about that I was getting carried away." Tenten said chuckling.

"Wow this place is huge."Sakura said "Yeah each dorm room is like a mansion sized place really it is huge.  
"Sakura it's almost time for class to start(today it is a Saturday so they can wear anything they want)so I think it's time for us to go"  
"Okay." Sakura answered "Oh yeah before we go can I see your schuduele yeah here you go."Sakura told Tenten "Ahhh man I only have you in 3 classes 1st 4th and 7th ." Tenten said "I wish we had all the same classes."Sakura said "Well oh well at least we live in the same room. "Tenten said happily "Yeah so we will be seeing each other a lot."She said agreeing with her.  
"Okay Sakura let's go."Tenten said while throwing her fist into the air.  
"Yes I so agree Ten-chan."Sakura replied cheerfully.  
"Okay let's get going!" Tenten said "Just like old time." Sakura said "Yup just like old times"  
Sakura and Tenten walked towards the language arts classroom.  
"Okay Sakura here we are half of the people in this class are our roomates. All introduce you to the in class okay does that sound good."Tenten said Sakura responded,"Yeah that sounds good"  
"By the way if you're a new student you have to wait for the bell to ring and everyone is seated than you can come in okay, see you in class." Tenten said while walking into the class.  
4 minutes passed by and the bell finally rang and now the hall was empty so she decided to open the door and go in……..

So I stepped in and I did a countdown

5

4

3

2JUST A SECOND EARLY "Wow she's HOT"  
"Oh my god her hair is Pink"  
"Pink"  
She's hot "Hey pinky go out with me"  
"Why would she go out with you she's gonna go out with me"  
"Do you think her hair is natural"  
"HEY SAKURA IT'S ME NARUTO!!! REMEMBER ME!!!!!" Naruto yelled and go the whole class quiet "HI NARUTO" Sakura said

Then Kakshi came in sorry guys I was walking and then there was a figh………….

"LIAR" The whole class said except a guy with black hair and onxy eyes a guy with long hair and clear eyes and a girl that had clear eyes.  
"Hello Sakura and welcome to 10th grade language arts you already know me so why don't you introduce yourself by what you like to do,hobbies,dislikes and that sort of stuff.

"Hai, Hello class my name is Sakura Haruno I am 15 yrs old. My hobbies are singing,dancing,drawing, and just having a good time with my friends. My dislikes are when people only like me for my looks and people who hurt animals.I am a fullfledged vegitarian because of that.And yes my hair is natural.

"Very well said Sakura." Kakashi said "Arigatou"  
"Okay I would like you to sit in between Naruto and Sasuke."Kakashi said "Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha hey that's the guy who saved me yesterday"  
."What"  
"Sasuke saved pinky"  
"I wished my Sasuke-kun would save me"  
"Me two"  
"Me three"  
The girls in the whole class gave Sakura deaths glares.

"Shutup all of you I am not you property."The guy know as Sasuke growled at the girls.

"Oh My God Sasuke-Kun is talking to us!  
"Sasuke more"  
"Please"  
They started sending death glares at Sakura and turnd to the board where Kakashi was showing them some reading skills.  
"Hi Sakura"Naruto said "Hey Naruto"Sakura responded

Sasuke thought to in his man is this girl annoying she's just like the dobe.  
"Hi Sasuke."Sakura said.  
Sasuke just ignored her and closed his eyes.  
"I wanted to tell you thank you for saving my life yesterday, if it weren't for you I would have died thanks a lot." Sakura said giving a small peck on Sasuke's cheek "What the hell you have no right to kiss me on the cheek. "Sasuke said in a low growl "Hey I only gave you a kiss on the cheek to show you my gratitude?" Sakura said innocently "Well next time keep your gratitude to yourself ."Sasuke grunted "Can you two have your lovers talk after my class. "Kakashi said in a chuckle Both Sasuke and Sakura turned cherry red.  
Sakura was quiet for the whole entire class. Sasuke was quiet for the whole entire class.  
BRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG Sasuke and Sakura can you to come over here.  
Oh great it's all his fault. Sakura thought to herself.  
Oh great it's all her fault. Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke since you live in the same board room as Sakura and have all the same classes as her can you show her around the school?: Kakashi asked

"WHAT WE LIVE IN THE SAME BOARD ROOM" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison "See you two are so cute together."Kakashi chuckled.  
"No were not." They said in unison "See even saying the same things at the same time."Kakashi said "Whatever" Sasuke said walking out the door.  
"Fine."Sakura said

This is going to be a very long day for both Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

Mina:Sorry that this chapter was very boring but next chappie is all Sasuke and Sakura I promise just wait and see okay. Thanks everyone for all the wonderful reviews from

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only-Thanks but now my spelling should be better cause I got my program back even though my dad got mad at me with me deleting the whole program!!!! Lolz

Mel -Puppy dog eyes really do work see I updated

o0angel-of-roses0o-I updated lolz

Cherryblossomxsasuke-Thanks for being my first reviewer and I can't tell you just yet what's so bad that happened a year ago in Tokyo, Japan but if you want all send you that chapter and yo ucan understand deal!!!!!

Hinata:Wow only 4 reviews

Mina:It's better than nothing

Hinata:Shaa

Sasuke:So what's gonna happen in the next chapter

Sakura:Yeah I wanna know

Mina:I can't tell you the only way to find out is for the fanfic readers to review it's all up to you

Sakura: If you review Sasuke will go out with you

Sasuke: WHAT I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME

Sakura:Whispers in Sasuke's ear"yes I know just go along with it."

Chouji:Please review or or I am gonna stop eating!!!!!!!!!!!

Shikamaru: How troublesome

* * *

**Preview Chapter **

Sasuke: Sakura are you okay

Sakura:Yeah I am it's just a sprain

Sasuke: You girls are so gonna pay

Mina: Doesn't that interest you it's all up to you if you wanna see the 3rd chapter and there are a whole lto better parts than just this one!!!!!So you need to review cause now it's all up to you

Tenten:This is Teenage Love at Ocean Avenue Boarding School

Neji:So Review if you want to find out what's going to happen next time!!!!!!If there are any mistakes like italics in wrong areas sorry I looked over and over and I still didn't find them so bare with me okay!!!!!!!

**This is Mina signing out**


	3. A Quick Note Please READ

A note you have to read!!!!!!! From Mina To Fanfic Reads

Sorry guys!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know my story is short right now but I have alot of projects to do like my writing benchmark reading and math!!!!! And since I was absent I will be pretty busy but I will update on tuesday or wednesday but just for you I will upload one of my new sasuke and sakura stories!!!!!!! Please do understand I kinda need to study so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I won't forget I promise!!!!!!!!! Well anyways my other story is called

Unfullfilling Dreams:Someone to Love

It's a Sasuke and Sakura fanfic all the way I will be typing it today and upload today as well!!!!!!!!!!!! But please do continue reading my fanfic cause I have chapter 3,4,5,6,7,8 on paper but I need to type it and right now I do not have the time so I really do aplogize again

Sakura: We understand Sasuke:Hn Everyone Else : Please do hurry we need to find out what's going to happen next

Ja Ne

mina 


End file.
